Kim down
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Hey guys! this story is dedicated to my friend Lina, she's currently in a coma, so me an my friends are making pictures, dedicating fanfics to her, I made a YouTube video if you guys wanna see it, so please take the time to read this. Summary is in the story, sorry the title sucks, I'm really tired now. Okay bye y'all!


Hey guys! This little one shot is dedicated one of my best friend LINA, she's in a coma currently, so please be praying for her, some others are writing stories as well for her so please check them out.

Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for about a month now, but one day something happens that makes them realize they need eachother more than they ever knew.

A/N: this story is all Jacks POV btw haha, I might switch to Kim's every now and then but it's mostly Jack.

Me and Kim have been together for some time now and it's been going swell, till one day in March.

Me and Kim were at school, on just a normal day, hanging out, holding hands, things that any other couple would do, sadly, I got detention for daydreaming in class...again. "Why Jack? We were gonna spend the day together!" Kim told me with a pouty face, "Kimmy, I know, but I just couldn't think straight" I said. "Okay, I'll see you at my house when your done" Kim said. "Okay Kimmy Bear" I said, that's my nickname for her, pretty cool huh? She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left. Your probably thinking, 'why not on the lips?' Here's the thing, we haven't had our first kiss yet, yep, we haven't, it's been leaving me crushed! Oh well, to detention!

Kim's POV

On my way home, I stopped at the mall, got a few things and went back. "What?! Is 5:30? Jack is gonna be here soon!" I hurried until I was stopped on the road, 3 black dragons jumped me, I fought back! Unfortunately, I lost, I know, it NEVER happens, but it did, I laid on the concrete out cold

Third person POV

Kim laid on the concrete out cold, what made her knock out was on her way down, she hit her head very hard.

Jacks POV

I finally got out of detention! "6:00? Already? Dang!" I said. I was walking to Kim's house when I saw something laying on the ground, I tried to look closer, "blond hair, skinny, KIM!" I ran towards her, knelt down on the ground and hovered over her, "kim? Are you okay?! Kim! Please answer me!" I picked her up and threw her on my shoulder, and ran to the hospital, once we got to the ER, they took Kim away into a room, I didn't see her for hours, at around 9:45pm, they finally let me in to room with her, "she's still unconscious, not sure when she'll be awake, let me know if anything changes" the Doctor said, "thanks so much." I said, the doctor smiles and left, I started whispering to Kim, "kim, please come back...please come back to me." I said softly. I sat on the chair next to her bed, and I cried. Yes, I, Jack brewer, cried, for my kimmy, "I'll never leave your side, Kim, never" I said, they say never say never, but I ment it

(Time skip)

3 days went by and she was still unconscious, I was really starting to worry now, I was sweating, I was shaky, I was a wreck you could say... About 10 hours past and again, nothing from kim, when all of a sudden, I hear moaning, "Kim?" I asked, she started moving again and making noises, man I missed that, "j-jack?" Kim said, "KIM?!" I asked, "What happened?" She asked me, "I have no idea, I was walking to your house, and you were laying in the concrete, and then-" I was cut off when kim reached over and gave me the biggest hug ever, "I missed you Kimmy." I said, "I missed you too Jacky." She said. I smiled and looked into her eyes, she looked into mine, I cupped her cheek with my hand and I kissed her, I didn't care where we were, I felt sparks fly, my body warmed up so quickly I felt I was on fire, we backed up and looked at eachother as kim said, "she fought, Jack, she's back!"

Ta-da! Done! I really think this one of the best I've ever done! Sorry if its really short, it's like 10pm here and my mom is gonna kill me for not sleeping again! I've got tons of work to do! Read me other stories that are in progress, "Complicated Love" and "Shaking It Up with Kickin' It!" Hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
